makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Littlest Pet Shop: Blythe X
Littlest Pet Shop: Blythe X (LITTLEST PET SHOP: ブライズX, Ritoresuto Petto Shoppu Buraizu Ekksu) is a planned/upcoming American-Japanese animated television series produced by Aniplex, Bandai Visual, Bandai Namco Games, Dentsu, Kadokawa Shoten, Ultra Super Pictures, Takara Tomy, TV Tokyo, AM-Networks Productions, Hasbro Studios, DHX Media, Aniplex of America, Kinberg Genre Productions, Goddard Textiles and FremantleMedia with animation provided by Titmouse, Ordet and Wit Studio. It is part of the Hasbro/Hollowfox Humanoidverse. Despite not being part of the Harmony Unleashed franchise due to being different to My Little Pony, the series is a spin-off of Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku and Harmony Unleashed: Equestria Campus Supremacy, as the show exist on the same universe and it's based on the Littlest Pet Shop TV Series and Toyline by Hasbro. The series is developed by Aaron Montalvo and Adam Beechen and it's set for a 2017 release as a Toonami Atomix Original Series for AM-Atomix. Like Equestria Campus Supremacy, it will have its worldwide television premiere with a TV Tokyo release in 2017 produced by Aniplex, Bandai Visual, Takara Tomy and Bushiroad as well as a North American simulcast release and a streaming exclusive english dub by Bang Zoom! Entertainment. The dub will also stream on Hulu, Netflix, YouTube and Crunchyroll as co-licensed by Aniplex of America, which it also involves in the english version with both the TV Voicebox dub and the Streaming Bang Zoom! Dub. The series is rated TV-PG DLV as opposed to the ECS and AB series. About the Show Aaron Montalvo wants to create a shared universe that won't have only My Little Pony but also other girl-oriented and boy-oriented franchises made by Hasbro. He thought about what would happen if Littlest Pet Shop and Equestria Girls shares a universe with each other similar to the Marvel Cinematic Universe and the DC/CW shows Arrow & The Flash due to Kora Kosicka becoming involved in character designs for both franchises. Adam Beechen (Littlest Pet Shop, Transformers: Robots In Disguise) is set to develop the show alongside Montalvo and will be the story editor and executive producer. Drew Goddard (Daredevil, Alias), Simon Kinberg (X-Men, CHAPPiE) and LPS Supervising Director Dallas Parker will be the co-executive producers with Parker as supervising director alongside Yutaka Yamamoto (Senyuu, Wake Up Girls) and Ishi Rudell (Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks) as series director. Titmouse, Ordet and Wit Studio will be the flagship animation production for the series. Plot Summary A meteorite strikes Downtown City as the Bizkit twins discover something that might dominate the pet shop sales, as well as pets in general. Blythe and her pets might go against the idea to avoid the overshadowing of Littlest Pet Shop, but Blythe accidentally does something wrong that might affect the pets. After an accident, the pets are more than okay and safe and sound, they have superpowers that might turn the pets into humanoid human beings, that for Blythe and friends, it seems unbelievable. They transform into humanoids with natural skin tone, and they can transform into animals or humans any time they want to!. Even Blythe was affected by the fact that an accidental bite might have her transformed into a dog. Since the Bizkit Twins were aware of the powers both the twins, their father (as he got ridiculously stronger superpowers) and their enemies have, they might do what they can to bring the people to its knees and not only dominate the pet shop industry, but the world in general as they attempt to . As Ms. Twombly realized that, he asked Blythe, her pets and her friends to assemble each other to prevent the Bizkits from bringing Downtown City into doom. Living daily lives or not, Pets transforming into humans and Humans transforming into pets are a big deal. Characters Episodes There will be a total of 26 episodes per season. It is confirmed to air on AM-Atomix in 2017 as a Chromix AM-Atomix Original Series. International Airings *Japan - TV Tokyo, BS Japan, TV Aichi, AT-X, Niconico, Bandai Channel *United States - AM-Atomix, AM-Stream, Hulu, Netflix, Crunchyroll *Canada - Jetstream Atomix, Teletoon, Netflix *Latin America - AM97MAX, MTV, Netflix *Europe - E4 (United Kingdom, Ireland), FOX Animation (Italy), Game One (France) *South Africa - AM-Spark *Asia - Animax (South Asia), Okto (Singapore) *Australia - ABC3, AM-97, Netflix, Viewster Ratings *Japan - PG-12 *United States - TV-PG, TV-14 *Canada - PG, 14+ *Latin America - B Media Comics and Manga As part of the Hasbro Humanoid Universe project, Oni Press, Hasbro and Hollowfox Entertainment will develop a comic book series for the Blythe X series with Nicole Dubuc and Adam Beechen as co-writers of the comics with illustrations by Robert "Robaato" Porter and Aaron Montalvo as executive producer. A manga adaptation by Atsuya Uki and Yutaka Yamamoto is set to be released by Kadokawa as published for Young Ace. Oni Press and Hasbro licenses the manga. Future Film Series MGM Studios, part of their shared universe film partnership with Aniplex, Kadokawa and Ivanna Hollowfox Motion Pictures Distribution, will oversee a film series in the near future with 20th Century Fox as co-distributor and co-production overseen by Ivanna The Movie and Hasbro Studios. Shared Universes Harmony Unleashed: Equestria Campus Supremacy There will be references and easter eggs to the Equestria Campus Supremacy TV series. A crossover with ECS is confirmed to be during the third season of the series, to tie in with the premiere of Blythe X. Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku RBSU: ReBelle Soul Ultimatum Music *Music: Tom "Junkie XL" Holkenborg, Matthew Margeson *Music Supervisors: Dan Kuby, Steffan Andrews *Music Production: Aniplex, Avex Trax, Warner Music Japan Opening Themes TBA Ending Themes TBA See Also *Harmony Unleashed: Equestria Campus Supremacy *Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku Category:TV Series Category:Shared universe Category:Animated Series Category:NaruIchi97 Individual Shows